The present invention relates to optical fiber peel force measurements and in particular to an apparatus for measuring peel force required to remove optical fiber from a bobbin upon which it is wound.
The use of optical fiber in airborne communication, guidance, and control systems is increasing as is demand for covert signal communication without the introduction of multi-causal interference. Handling of optical fiber even under controlled laboratory conditions is difficult at best, particularly in relation to the generally fragile nature of the fiber. Removing the fiber from a bobbin upon which it is wound increases the risks for fiber damage considerably. When the fiber is being pulled from its wound condition on one or two bobbins during in-flight maneuvers, the risk of catastrophic damage to the fiber and interruption of signals carried by the fiber becomes very substantial. Devices and methods for measuring the peel force being applied to a fiber wound upon a bobbin as it is pulled during its removal from the bobbin and dispensed to the aircraft operations environment exist in a variety of configurations and complexities.